LNAs are commonly used in high frequency applications, but for very high frequency ranges (i.e., 60 GHz), building an LNA to meet performance needs can be difficult. At these very high frequency ranges, parasitics (for example) can impede performance, which can limit the gain and create other issues. Thus, there is a need for an LNA that operates in very high frequency ranges (i.e., 60 GHz). Some conventional circuits are: U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2005/0122173; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2007/0273445; Yao et al., 60-GHz PA and LNA in 90-nm RF-CMOS” 2006 IEEE Radio Frequency Integrated Circuits (RFIC) Symposium, Jun. 11-13, 2006, pp. 4; Natarajan et al., “A 60 GHz Variable-gain LNA in 65 nm CMOS,” IEEE Asian Solid-state Circuits Conference, Nov. 3-5, 2008, pp. 117-120; Sun et al., “A Fully Integrated 60 GHz LNA in SiGe:C BiCMOS Technology,” 2005 Proceedings of the Bipolar/BiCMOS Circuits and Technology Meeting, Oct. 9-11, 2005, pp. 14-17; Yao et al., “Algorithmic Design of CMOS LNAs and Pas for 60-GHz Radio,” IEEE J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 42, No. 5, May 2007, pp. 1044-1057; and Behzad Razavi, “A 60-GHz CMOS Receiver Front-End,” J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 41, No. 1, January 2006, pp. 17-22.